Haunted
by Quinn Villiers
Summary: I smile in bliss knowing that I haunt you too...


-1Redbutterfly21 (formerly known as Animeluvbaby). I've been going through my stories and doing rewrites in preparation for my new fanfic. This is a little something dedicated to the man that has managed to steal my heart and even a year later we are still in love. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto… that's Masashi Kishimoto. However the poetry and plot is mine.

Peeking around the corner

And slithering through the spaces

Never leaving, always there

Creeping ever so quietly

Never in sight, but always in mind

You are always haunting my mind

I can see your face

Your twinkling eyes and your smile

And I can feel your lips caress mine

Your hands touching me

And I love every single moment of it

Oh, how my body cries out for you

My heart beats in sync with yours

I need you with me

I need you

And I am willing to throw it all away

Your spirit dances with my soul

Constantly haunting me

And the wind whispers

"I'm here"

And I know it is haunted again

My dearest… come dance with me

Through the corners of my mind

Through the chambers of my heart

And through the depths of my soul

I can feel you, my love

Haunting all that I am

And your arms around me

With your warm breath in my ear

Whispering

"I love you, Pinky"

And when I turn to find you

You are gone

And I smile in bliss

Knowing that as long as you haunt me

I am haunting you too

Sakura smiled as the wind blew around her pink tresses; she could almost hear his voice whispering to her. Her smile widened. "I know you're here Sasuke-kun."

He appeared behind her wearing that ever stoic mask, but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes filled with everything he felt for her. "Sakura," he whispered hoarsely. She spun around giving him that bright smile that always haunted his dreams. As if in a trance, he slowly approached her until he was inches away from her; he reached out and twirled some of her hair around his fingers. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

She smiled again and stepped forward until her head rested on his chest. "Just following a ghost that's been haunting me lately," she whispered, inhaling his scent. He absently stroked her head. Sakura wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer and relishing his warmth. "I miss you," she muttered into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I miss you, too." They held each other a while longer before Sasuke pulled away and looked into her emerald orbs. "You have to go back now."

He expected her to cry, but was shocked when she looked at him, still smiling, and nodded. "You're right," she sighed, stepping away, she flashed him that smile again. "Take care of yourself, Sasuke-kun. I want you to come back in one piece."

He smirked. "I'll be back… for you."

They continued staring at each other as a strong gust of wind rushed past them, rustling their clothes and hair and causing leaves and flowers to dance around them; onyx and emerald remained fixed on each other until Sasuke suddenly vanished, leaving a mesmerized Sakura staring at the space he just occupied. She was not surprised when she felt someone's warm breath on her neck behind her. "Sakura," he breathed. She said nothing and only smiled softly as she leaned back and allowed him to wrap his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. She shivered, causing him to hold her tighter. She closed her eyes and sighed. "You know don't you?" he asked. "That you are always on my mind."

She nodded slightly. "Just as you are in mine."

Sasuke suddenly grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, crashing his lips on hers. She responded quickly by wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing her lips to be dominated. The wind swept around them again, caressing them in its embrace and whispering the silent words in their hearts.

"I love you."

**~*~*~*~**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sighed. _Another dream._ She smiled to herself. _At least I am haunting you too…_

**~*~*~*~**

Sasuke looked out his window after awakening from another one of those dreams. _She still has me, even here… Never giving me peace. _He thought to himself with a smirk. _And I wouldn't have it any other way…_

**~*~*~*~**

**And I smile in bliss knowing that I haunt you too…**

So that's that. Whatcha think? I have been experiencing overwhelming happiness and I had to write this. THANKS TO ALL MY READERS and stick around cause there is plenty more where that came from. n_n

Ja Ne!


End file.
